DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt
DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleus |scene= |srow=25 |topic=010052AB |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Initially distracted, then focusing once he realizes the player might be able to help him. / Neutral}'' Yeah? I mean, glory to At... wait. You're the new convert. You happen to see Brother Devin? Sickly guy praying off by himself? |after=Player Default: Sure, I saw Devin. Why do you ask? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Initially distracted, then focusing once he realizes the player might be able to help him. / Neutral}'' Oh, uh, glory to Atom. So, you spot Brother Devin yet? |after=Player Default: Sure, I saw Devin. Why do you ask? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{A little irritated, a little hopeful. / Puzzled}'' So, you change your mind? You willing to talk to Brother Devin about giving up this fast? |after=Player Default: Okay, sure, I'll talk to him. |abxy=A}} |topic=0100755B |before=Player Default: I mean, no one's saying the kid's not tough, sure, but... |response=''{Neutral}'' Look, me and Devin, we weren't born with Atom's blessing like everyone else around here. Rads, they hurt us. |after=ZealotWare: Now Devin thinks fasting and refusing meds till he dies is going to get Atom to grant him some kind of revelation or something. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100754E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Hmm. Yeah. He's gotten a lot easier to miss than he used to be. |response=''{You're trying to size someone's level of fanaticism up without letting too much on. / Neutral}'' See, Brother Devin, he's been on a fast. A long one. No food. Only irradiated water. Waiting for a sign from Atom. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{You're trying to size someone's level of fanaticism up without letting too much on. You're hoping they say "no." / Conspiratorial}'' Most folks would say that's real admirable, giving yourself to Atom like that. What do you think? |after=Player Default: Brother Devin's actions are very admirable. Truly proving his devotion. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0100754D |before=Player Default: Brother Devin's actions are very admirable. Truly proving his devotion. |response=''{You're quickly trying to get out of a conversation with someone who is far more devout than you expected. / Neutral}'' I mean, no one's saying the kid's not tough, sure, but... |after=ZealotWare: Look, me and Devin, we weren't born with Atom's blessing like everyone else around here. Rads, they hurt us. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100754C |before=Player Default: Sounds nuts to me. |response=''{Relieved. You've finally found someone else who can help you. / Neutral}'' Atom above, someone else. |after=ZealotWare: Look, me and Devin, we weren't born with Atom's blessing like everyone else around here. Rads, they hurt us. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0100754B |before=Player Default: I mean, it's his choice, right? Who are we to stop him? |response=''{Pleading}'' That's easy to say, but... |after=ZealotWare: Look, me and Devin, we weren't born with Atom's blessing like everyone else around here. Rads, they hurt us. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0100754A |before=Player Default: Why? What do you think? |response=''{You're suspicious here. You're hoping the player tells you they think it's a terrible idea. / Neutral}'' I've got my opinions. Right now I'm interested in yours. What do you think about this fast? |after=Player Default: Brother Devin's actions are very admirable. Truly proving his devotion. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=01007562 |before=Player Default: Must've missed him. |response=''{Neutral}'' Hmm. Yeah. He's gotten a lot easier to miss than he used to be. |after=ZealotWare: See, Brother Devin, he's been on a fast. A long one. No food. Only irradiated water. Waiting for a sign from Atom. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01007561 |before=Player Default: I think so. Is he the one with the propellers and the periscope? I mean he's kinda hard to miss. |response=''{Concerned}'' No, he'd be the skeletal one with all his hair falling out. |after=ZealotWare: See, Brother Devin, he's been on a fast. A long one. No food. Only irradiated water. Waiting for a sign from Atom. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01007560 |before=Player Default: Who? |response=''{Neutral}'' Brother Devin. Skinny guy near the entrance to the bay, starting to look like a ghoul with hair. You can't miss him. |after=ZealotWare: See, Brother Devin, he's been on a fast. A long one. No food. Only irradiated water. Waiting for a sign from Atom. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=01007559 |trow=3 |before=ZealotWare: Look, me and Devin, we weren't born with Atom's blessing like everyone else around here. Rads, they hurt us. |response=''{Irritated}'' Now Devin thinks fasting and refusing meds till he dies is going to get Atom to grant him some kind of revelation or something. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' I've tried talking to him, but he won't listen to me any more and everyone else in this place thinks what he's doing is a brilliant idea. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' I-I know we don't know each other, but if you could convince him to quit, I'd owe you. Could give you some anti-rad meds I've cooked up. Recipe, too. |after=ZealotWare: Damn handy for folks like us. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=01007558 |trow=2 |before=ZealotWare: I-I know we don't know each other, but if you could convince him to quit, I'd owe you. Could give you some anti-rad meds I've cooked up. Recipe, too. |response=''{Neutral}'' Damn handy for folks like us. |after=ZealotWare: What do ya say? Talk to him for me? |abxy=A1a}} |before=ZealotWare: I-I know we don't know each other, but if you could convince him to quit, I'd owe you. Could give you some anti-rad meds I've cooked up. Recipe, too. |response=''{Friendly}'' Got some stuff in it that could come in handy even for folks that don't mind rads. |after=ZealotWare: What do ya say? Talk to him for me? |abxy=A2a}} |topic=01007557 |before=ZealotWare: Damn handy for folks like us. |response=''{Pleading}'' What do ya say? Talk to him for me? |after=Player Default: Okay, sure, I'll talk to him. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01007556 |before=Player Default: Okay, sure, I'll talk to him. |response=''{Grateful}'' Oh, thank you. Please, just, do it quick, all right? He's starting to look... bad. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01007555 |before=Player Default: Sorry, not my problem. |response=''{Irritated}'' I, fine. Whatever. Glory to Atom. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01007554 |before=Player Default: Devin should be encouraged to show his devotion. Something you might emulate. |response=''{You've realized the person you're speaking to is far more devout than you expected and quickly decide to change your tone so you don't get in trouble / Irritated}'' Oh, I, uh, yeah. Sure. Suppose I was just letting my passions get the best of |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01007553 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Anti-rad meds? Are those allowed? |response=''{You're a bit brighter because you're hoping the player will actually help you. / Neutral}'' No one's gonna bother you about scouring off the Glow, if that's your concern. They understand we weren't all born with His blessing. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' But my brew'll clear away some rads and give ya a little kick of energy. Anytime I make a batch, you're welcome to some. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' Give ya the recipe to boot. So, you think you'd be willing to talk Brother Devin out of this fast of his? |after=Player Default: Okay, sure, I'll talk to him. |abxy=Y1c}} |scene= |srow=28 |topic=010052AB |trow=12 |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' You did it. Atom above, you did it! Here. Any time I brew a new batch, you can have some. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' And if there's anything else I can do for you, you let me know. |after=Player Default: Got any more of your brew? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' Heard what you did for Brother Devin. You saved his life. Here. Any time I brew a new batch, you can have some. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Truly. Thank you. I-I don't think I could've just watched that man die. If there's anything else I can do for you, you let me know. |after=Player Default: Got any more of your brew? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You're a little blown away (not too somber, though. These people hated your family). / Neutral}'' Huh. No more Far Harbor. Tough to get your head around. Was there something you needed? |after=Player Default: Got any more of your brew? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You're a little blown away. / Neutral}'' Atom's peace... I suppose stranger things have happened. Was there something I could do for you? |after=Player Default: Got any more of your brew? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Glory to Atom, Inquisitor. Need something? |after=Player Default: Got any more of your brew? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Glory to Atom, Crusader. Need something? |after=Player Default: Got any more of your brew? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Brother. What can I do for ya? |after=Player Default: Got any more of your brew? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Look who is it. What brings you back to my end of the bay? |after=Player Default: Got any more of your brew? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Sister. What can I do for ya? |after=Player Default: Got any more of your brew? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Hey there. Something you need? |after=Player Default: Got any more of your brew? |abxy=A}} |topic=01007533 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Got any more of your brew? |response=''{Friendly}'' Fresh out at the moment. Stop by in a couple days. Now, you need something else? |after=Player Default: Got any more of your brew? |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Got any more of your brew? |response=''{Friendly}'' Just wrapped up a new batch. Here. I'll try to get another one together soon. Was there anything else? |after=Player Default: Got any more of your brew? |abxy=A2a}} |topic=01007532 |before=Player Default: Didn't need anything at the moment. |response=''{Friendly}'' All right then. Take care of yourself. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01007531 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Why do you care so much about Devin? |response=''{Neutral}'' I mean, he's a good kid. Sure, he liked his Jet a little too much, but it's not like he was out raiding. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' He just needed a hand. And lucky for us both, you showed up. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Heh... kinda makes you wonder if Atom didn't have a part in this after all? |after= |abxy=X1c}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' So, was there something else? |after=Player Default: Got any more of your brew? |abxy=X1d}} |topic=01007530 |trow=9 |before=Player Default: You mentioned before you're affected by radiation. Why would you choose to live in a place like this? |response=''{Neutral}'' Sure beats where I came from. Before joining the family, I was a Trapper. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Lived with a nasty bunch out in the Fog, barely scraping by. Kinda place you slept with a knife under your pillow to make sure no one stole your food. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' But one day, out hunting, we stumbled upon High Confessor Tektus and his crew on their way to a pilgrimage. We surrounded 'em, took 'em captive. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Figured we could ransom them back for some grub and ammo. I pulled guard duty. And me and the High Confessor get to talking. |after= |abxy=Y1d}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' You can probably figure out what happened next. |after=Player Default: Got any more of your brew? |abxy=Y1e}} |before=Player Default: You mentioned before you're affected by radiation. Why would you choose to live in a place like this? |response=''{Neutral}'' Mh hmm. High Confessor started describing the life I could have at the Nucleus. With Atom. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Three meals a day. Not having to worry about getting eaten in my sleep. Radiation wasn't even that much worse. Plus I had my brew to handle that. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Ended up being a pretty easy decision. I helped the Children clean out the Trappers and started my new life here. |after= |abxy=Y2c}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' So, something else I can do for ya? |after=Player Default: Got any more of your brew? |abxy=Y2d}} |scene=- |srow=7 |topic=01030CDD |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Someone just stopped speaking to you in the middle of a conversation. / Question}'' You, uh, gonna say something? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Someone just stopped speaking to you in the middle of a conversation. / Neutral}'' Well, isn't this awkward... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Someone just stopped speaking to you in the middle of a conversation. You're trying to get their attention initially. / Question}'' Look out, Trappers! ...nothing, huh? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0100752B |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' Please, brother. Just, just convince Devin to stop. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' Please, sister. Just, just convince Devin to stop. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Thank you for being willing to talk to him. No one else in this place seems to give a damn. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' Please. Just, talk to Brother Devin. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleusCombat |scene=- |srow=7 |topic=010143D6 |before= |response=''{You've just been killed. / InPain}'' Rragh... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=010143D4 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heart of combat. / Angry}'' Not walkin' away from this. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heart of combat. / Angry}'' Burn you down! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heart of combat. / Angry}'' You're gonna be Crawler food. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=010143D3 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Angry}'' Bad idea! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Angry}'' Oh, you better run. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Angry}'' Put you down! |after= |abxy=}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleusSermon |scene= |topic=01009917 |before= |response=''{Stage whisper. Someone is talking during an important sermon. / Neutral}'' High Confessor's talking. Best you don't. |after= |abxy=A}} |scene=- |topic=01004C96 |before=BrotherKane: Glory to Atom! |response=''{Calling out during a sermon. Your heart's not in the call out, however. / Neutral}'' Glory to Atom! |after= |abxy=A1a}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleusVictorySermon |scene= |topic=010207EB |before= |response=''{Speaking to a friend during a sermon. You're torn. A lot of people died today, but they harmed your friends. / Neutral}'' Atom above. It's gone. |after= |abxy=A}} |scene=- |topic=010207F1 |before=HighConfessor: Glory to Atom! |response=''{Calling out during a thrilling sermon. / Awed}'' Glory to Atom! |after= |abxy=A1a}} DLC03CoA_FFNucleus01 |scene= |srow=19 |topic=0102B54B |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' You're back. You rethink, you know, the plan? |after=Player Default: All right, I'm in. So how do we do this? |abxy=A}} |topic=0102B54A |trow=3 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: I spoke to Brother Devin. He's not giving up the fast. Says he's waiting for a messenger from Atom. |response=''{Depressed}'' Damn. Well thanks for... wait. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' A messenger? That's what he's expecting? So... what if we give him a messenger. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' You're the one who saw the Mother of the Fog, right? What she looked like? They say she's faceless, dressed in tatters and all glowy? |after=Player Default: Sure, that's close enough. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0102B549 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: All right, I'm in. So how do we do this? |response=''{Neutral}'' The rags are the easy part. You can have my extra set. I washed 'em... I think at least once. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' And I've got an old sack hood you can use. Should make the faceless thing work. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' The painful part's going to be the rads. You're going to have to get yourself really irradiated. Might be worth paying another visit to the spring. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Once you've got that together, talk to Devin. In his state... well, let's just hope he buys it. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |topic=0102B548 |before=Player Default: I'm not doing it, Ware. |response=''{Question}'' I... all right. But maybe, just think about it. Okay? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0102B547 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Impersonating a messenger of Atom? That sounds like blasphemy. |response=''{You're a believer in Atom. This is sincere. / Pleading}'' What other choice do we have? Just let him die? Atom, in all His mercy, could intervene at any time. And He hasn't. He's left it to us. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' And now I'm asking you to help. So, please. Will you do this for me? |after=Player Default: All right, I'm in. So how do we do this? |abxy=X1b}} |topic=0102B546 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Why can't you do it? |response=''{Neutral}'' Trust me, if I thought he wouldn't recognize me nagging him yet again, I would. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{A little smirk at the end. / Neutral}'' But he's never met you in his right state of mind. If you do the outfit right, I'm betting he won't be able to tell you from... well, Atom. |after=Player Default: All right, I'm in. So how do we do this? |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0102B541 |before=Player Default: Sure, that's close enough. |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Okay. So here's the idea. |after=ZealotWare: What if we make you look like what everyone thinks Atom's messengers look like - no face, the rags, the irradiated glow. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102B540 |before=Player Default: She was more than that. She was a living shadow, oozing fog. |response=''{Neutral}'' Yeah, but Devin doesn't know that. |after=ZealotWare: What if we make you look like what everyone thinks Atom's messengers look like - no face, the rags, the irradiated glow. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0102B53F |before=Player Default: You're way off. The Mother of the Fog has wheels. Chrome hubcaps, too. Sport package. |response=''{Sure she does as in "I know you're bullshitting me." / Conspiratorial}'' Sure she does. But even if that were true, Devin doesn't know it. So... |after=ZealotWare: What if we make you look like what everyone thinks Atom's messengers look like - no face, the rags, the irradiated glow. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0102B53E |before=Player Default: What're you suggesting? |response=''{Neutral}'' Just hear me out. |after=ZealotWare: What if we make you look like what everyone thinks Atom's messengers look like - no face, the rags, the irradiated glow. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0102B539 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Okay. So here's the idea. |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' What if we make you look like what everyone thinks Atom's messengers look like - no face, the rags, the irradiated glow. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' Then you can go and talk him out of it. What do you say? |after=Player Default: All right, I'm in. So how do we do this? |abxy=A1b}} |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=0102B520 |trow=8 |before= |response=''{Impressed}'' W-wow. You really look the part. Atom's messenger. I think it's time you spoke with Devin. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' The hood, the rags and the rads. That should be everything you need to convince Devin. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Well, you sure nailed the Glow. Feel like I need to shield my eyes. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed}'' Goodness, that hood is creepy. But it certainly does the job. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed}'' Those are some sorry rags you've got on. They're perfect. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' You don't understand how much I appreciate this. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' Brother, if this works... I'll owe ya. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' Sister, if this works... I'll owe ya. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03MQ06 |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=01019F5C |trow=2 |before= |response=''{There's an alarm sounding in the sub bay. / Neutral}'' This doesn't sound good. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You're about to get nuked. You're scared and excited. / Nervous}'' Well, here we go. |after= |abxy=A}} DLC03MQ06a_HCSynthQuest |scene= |topic=01039198 |before= |response=''{You're surprised to hear the crusade against your great enemies is being called off. / Surprised}'' Well, no shit. |after= |abxy=A}} |scene=- |topic=0103919D |before=ZealotTheil: Glory to Atom! |response=''{Shouting a prayer. / Neutral}'' Glory to Atom! |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files